


Disapprobation

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sidney Parker asks his brother where Miss Heywood is.





	Disapprobation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shallowness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/gifts).

Sidney Parker entered his brother’s house and looked around. “Tom,” he called, “Where’s Miss Heywood?”  
  
“She’s gone,” Tom Parker replied. “I sent her away.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Word has got out she spent the night alone with you in your coach. I cannot afford to upset society by any such behaviour, or they will shun Sanditon as they must shun Miss Heywood.”  
  
Sidney’s brow darkened. “How did the news get out? Was it you?”  
  
“Of course not. It must have been the servants.”  
  
“What servants?”  
  
“You know,” Tom waved his arm vaguely, “Servants.”  
  
“I’m going for a swim. That will change everything.”


End file.
